Another Soul Inside My Body
by Cindy2k3
Summary: After graduating from the Academy, for saving the forbidden scroll from Mizuki. Naruto began to have some memories of his grandfather's life named, Ranma Saotome, master of anything goes arts. Then realized that his grandfather's soul is inside him. ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the woods at night,

Behind a shed, Naruto was sitting panting from practicing a jutsu he learned from the forbidden scroll on his back.

Then Naruto heard foot steps coming his way and looked up to see Iruka. "It's all over" Iruka said before he chuckled, the same way he chuckled when he found Naruto for being late to the Academy and for doing pranks around the village.

The Naruto scratched the back of his head and nervously laughed then said, "You caught me already, and I only had time to learn one jutsu. You're fast, Iruka-sensei."

'He's been out practicing. I can tell how hard he's been working.' Iruka thought as he realized how a mess he looks.

"Listen Iruka-sensei" Naruto said with ethusiasm. "I'm going to show you this amazing jutsu and you're going to let me graduate so everything will be okay. That how things work, right? Any one who learns from this scroll passes." Naruto said.

"Huh? Where did you get this idea?" Iruka asked.

"Mizuki-sensei told me about it." Naruto answered, "He even told me where to find it and about this place to practice."

'Huh? Mizuki?' Iruka thought. He then sensed something coming their way and pushed Naruto out of the way when he saw kunais and shurikens while yelling, "LOOK OUT!" And ended up having some kunais and shurikens hit him while the rest hit the shed behind him.

"I see you found our little hide away, Iruka" A voice said.

"So that's the way it is, I should've known." Iruka said, then both him and Naruto looked up to see Mizuki on a branch, with two big shurikens attached to his back.

"Naruto, give me the scroll now." Mizuki said.

"WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Naruto asked. Looking back and forth between Mizuki and a panting Iruka, who's taking off all the kunais and shurikens off of him.

When he took the last kunai off of him, he yelled, "NARUTO, DON'T LET MIZUKI GET THE SCROLL! IT CONTAINS FORBIDDEN JUTSUS THAT COULD HAVE THE WHOLE VILLAGE IN GREAT ENDANGER! MIZUKI USED YOU TO GET THE SCROLL FOR HIMSELF! FOR HIS OWN POWER!"

After hearing that Naruto glared at Mizuki.

"Naruto, Iruka just saying that so you won't have the scroll." Then Naruto looked at Iruka, confused who to believe.

"STOP LYING, MIZUKI!" Iruka yelled, then looked at Naruto. "DON'T LET HIM TRICK YOU, NARUTO."

Then Mizuki chuckled and said, "I'll tell you who is really lying to you."

"NO, MIZUKI!" Iruka yelled.

"They've been lying to you, you're whole life, Naruto. Since the decree, twelve years ago."

"What degree?" Naruto asked.

"Everybody knows about it, except you. Iruka is trying to hide it from you, even now. He'll do anything to shut me up."

"What is this decree? Why does everyone know about it?"

"DON'T TELL HIM! IT'S FORBIDDEN." Iruka yelled.

"The decree is that no one is to tell you that the nine-tailed fox is inside you." Mizuki said, with an evil look.

'Huh? This can't be? Is that why everyone hates me?' Naruto thought.

"The fox spirit, that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village, has taken over your body. You are the nine-tailed fox." Mizuki said.

"STOP IT!" Iruka yelled to Mizuki.

"They all been sneaking around, hiding things from you , your whole life. Didn't you think how strange they have been treating you? Like dirt, like they hated you for being alive."

'No' Naruto thought. 'No, no, no, no...' Naruto chanted over in his head. Then chakra began to circle around him furiously. 'Naruto' Iruka thought as he looked at Naruto.

"That's why you'll never be excepted in this village, even your beloved sensei hates your juts." Mizuki continued.

Then Iruka began to remember what the Hokage said to him.

Flash back

* * *

><p><em>In the Hokage's office,<em>

_"Iruka, Naruto never had a mother or father that cared for him." The Hokage said. "He shut out of everything and don't know why. Most people won't even look at him. How would you feel if everywhere you went people turns there backs on you. That's why he gets in trouble, so people would notice him, he may not show, but he thinks about the family he doesn't have. He's hurting inside."_

* * *

><p>End of Flask back<p>

"DIE NARUTO" Mizuki yelled, as he was ready to throw one of the big shuriken at Naruto.

When Mizuki through it Naruto fell back and crawled back but was to late.

"NARUTO! GET DOWN!" Iruka said.

When Naruto complied and waited for the impacked that never came. And when he looked up to see what happened he saw Iruka behind him with the big shuriken stab him on the back. Then Iruka struggled to move and coughed a bit of blood on Naruto's cheek.

"W-w-why?" Naruto asked with a shocked and scared look on his face.

"Because we're the same. When I lost my parents no one seems to care, they didn't have time for me, they just forgot that I was there. My grades dropped and I became the class clown. I just wanted everyone to see me and to know my name. My school wasn't good enough to get their attention so I did crazy things, and then I had to pay for it. It was hard." Iruka said. "I know that's how you feels,Naruto." Then Iruka began to cry, from the memories that flooded through his head.

"You feel lonely and it hurts inside, and I could have been there for you more. And I let you down, I'm sorry. No one should suffer that much, no one should be alone like that."

Then Mizuki chuckled and said, "Don't make me laugh, Iruka always hated you, he was orphaned because the nine-tailed fox killed his parents and that beast is inside of you. He'd say anything to get the scroll from you."

After that, Naruto ran away. "NARUTO!" Iruka said.

One again Mizuki chuckled and jumped down and said, "You know, when he makes up his mind, nothing can change it. He's going to use the scroll to take revenge on the village. You saw the look in his eyes, didn't you? Those are the eyes of the beast."

"No" Iruka said after he took out the big shuriken off his back. "Naruto, isn't like THAT!" Iruka yelled as he throught the big shuriken at Mizuki, who just moved out of the way easily.

"You're a joke. As soon I eliminate Naruto, and get the scroll. I'll be back for you." Mizuki said, then went after Naruto.

'I won't let you.' Iruka thought.

* * *

><p>In the Hokage's office<p>

"This is not good" The Hokage said when he looked at the magic crystal ball to see Naruto jumping through branch to branch in the woods.

'Mizuki has a big mouth, he made Naruto feel so bad, worst than he has ever felt. He could have unleashed the fox's spirit inside of him. If Naruto keeps tampering with the scroll, the seal that locks the nine-tailed fox's spirit inside of him will be brokened, and the beast could come out. If that happens, fear for us all.'

* * *

><p>Iruka jumped branch to branch to catch up with Naruto. "NARUTO!" Iruka yelled. "EVERYTHING THAT MIZUKI SAID WAS A LIE! GIVE ME THE SCROLL! HURRY!" Iruka continued as they kept jumping, "HE'S COMING AFTER YOU TO TAKE THE SCROLL AWAY!"<p>

Then on a branch Naruto stopped for a second and jumped to headbutt Iruka on the stomache. Which sended 'Iruka' to land on the ground on his back while Naruto landed on his feet.

"It can't be" Iruka said.

When Naruto walked backward to a tree and sat while putting the scroll next to him, Iruka said,"How did you know, Naruto? How did you know" Iruka then turned into Mizuki in a poof and continued, "that it was me and not Iruka?"

Then Naruto chuckled and then another puff of smoke came around Naruto and the scroll. Naruto then turned into Iruka and the scroll turned into a log. Then Iruka said, "Because I'm Iruka"

"You're a fool. Why are you protecting that freak?" Mizuki said to Iruka. What he didn't know was the Naruto heard that to behind a tree near them. "He's the one who wiped out your family."

"I don't care what you say. You're not getting your hands on that scroll." Iruka said.

"As if you could stop me. Don't you get it, Naruto is just like me."

"How's that?" Iruka asked.

"He's want the scroll for his own power and for his own vengence. That's how beast are. He'll put all his rage into the scroll and destroy everything."

"You're right" Iruka said, which made Naruto surprised.

'So it's true. Iruka-sensei doesn't believe in me. He thinks I'm some kind of beast. He thinks I'm a freak.' Naruto thought.

"That is how beasts are." Iruka continued, which made Naruto's eyes wide from what he has heard. "But that is not who Naruto is. He's nothing like that. Naruto is one of a kind. He works hard and put his whole heart into it. Sure he messes up sometimes and everyone jumps on him. But his suffering only makes him stronger. That's what seperates him from being a beast. So your wrong, he's nothing like the nine-tailed fox."

"He's Naruto Uzumaki of the vilage, hidden in the leaves." The sentence made Naruto began to cry and Mizuki feel disgusted.

"You really believe that?" Mizuki asked as he took another big shuriken off his back. "Iruka, I was going to save you for later, but I change my mind. YOUR FINISHED!" Mizuki yelled while spinning his shuriken.

'So this is it.' Iruka thought with a smile.

Then Naruto came out off his hiding and headbutted Mizuki, which made him through the big shuriken at the wrong direction. Then Iruka's eyes became wide when he saw what happened.

'NARUTO!' Iruka yelled in his head.

"Not bad, for a little punk." Mizuki said, when he stood up with a little struggle.

"If you ever lay a hand on my sensei, I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto yelled.

"Such big words, I could completely destroy you with a single move."

"Take your best shot fool. I'll give it back to you a thousand fold." Naruto said, glaring at Mizuki.

"LET'S SEE YOU TRY! SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO! NINE-TAILED FOX!" Mizuki yelled.

The Naruto did some hand signs, which made Iruka surprised, and yelled, "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Then a puff and about a one thousand shadow clones surrounded them, which made Iruka's eyes widened again and his mouth open.

'Naruto' Iruka thought, 'those aren't just illusions, their solid clones. He's mastered an extremely advance jutsu.'

"W-what?" Mizuki stuttered looking around himself. "What is this?" Mizuki said, as some of the clones said, "Come on" "Over here" or "No over here" Then fell to land on his butt.

"If your not coming" A clone said, "then were going to come after you." Another clone finished.

Then Mizuki had a terrified look and then screamed to the night sky, "AHHHHHH..." Then all the clones attacked him.

After a minute of a bunch of Naruto clones beat Mizuki up. All the clones dispelled and left with a nervously chuckling yet real Naruto scratching the back of his headas he looked at Iruka and said, "Sorry, I kind of got carried away. Are you alright, Iruka-sensei?" He asked, as he down at the beat up Mizuki in front of him and looked back at Iruka again.

"Yeah" Iruka answered. 'He's amazing.' Iruka thought as he looked at Naruto with smile on his face. 'He wants to surpass all the Hokages and I'm starting to believe he might do it.'

"Naruto, come here a minute, I got something I want to give you." Iruka said.

* * *

><p>In the village,<p>

A group of ninjas were talking and one of them said, "You're telling me no one can find Naruto?"

"Not a clue" One answered. "This is bad news" Another said. "We smoke him out or something." Another said.

"There's no longer to need to worry." The Hokage said, when he walked up to them.

Then everyone looked at him and then he said, "The scroll is safe, Naruto will be back soon."

* * *

><p>After giving back the scroll and arresting Mizuki, it was already morning.<p>

Then they went back to the forest, which Iruka suggested.

"Close your eyes" Iruka asked, when Naruto gave a confused look, he then complied, then Iruka took his hand and took him somewhere.

When they stopped then feltNaruto said"Sensei, how much longer?" He asked, wanting to open his eyes.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." Iruka said.

When Naruto did, he saw a smiling Iruka who said, "Congratulations, you graduate."

Which made Naruto surprised.

"And to celebrate, I have a surprise, we're going out for ramen tonight."

Then Naruto's mouth twitched which made Iruka confused and then it turned into a big smile and he jumped on Iruka while yelling, "IRUKA-SENSEI!"

And Iruka ended up falling on his butt and his back resting on the tree trunk. And said, "H-hey, that hurts."

Then Naruto laughed and then Iruka joined in.

'Naruto, this is only the beginning. The road gets tougher now that your a ninja, itf I told you that, I guess it'll ruin the moment. So I'll tell you later over ramen.' Iruka thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the morning in Naruto's apartment,

In Naruto's room, Naruto was sleeping, dreaming about a 16 year old boy with black hair and dark blue eyes that's close to black. The boy's name was Ranma Saotome, he was cursed when he fell into pond and turned into a 16 year old girl with red hair and dark blue eyes, that's again close to black, with a c-cup chest. The only way he can change back was when he was soaked in warm water, and again back into a girl when soaked in cold water. Of course he kept it a secret, and only told his soon-to-be family, the Tendous. Even his father since he was the cause and because he fell into another pond and turned into a panda. Including the tour guide since he was there to witness it and some others that are cursed to.

And bits about his life in Japan. About having a couple of fiances, some girls falling in love with him, rivels, ghosts, and was surprised about him having problems with cats.

Since the boy's father named, Genma Saotome, wants him to learn cat-fist, which have a side affect that they would have a fear for cats, even hearing the word cat, and when they are near a cat they act like a cat which is called cat-fist trance, and can do cat-fist. So that means anyone who wants to do cat-fist means they have to be in a cat-fist trance. The only way was to be conforted by the person they feel close to or to be splashed with water since cats hate that enough for the person to be out of there trance.

But what surprised him the most was when his mother, Nodoka Saotome, was supposed to kill him and Genma, if he wasn't a man which he wasn't yet since he's half women. Since Genma made oath that if Ranma didn't become a man the next time they meet her they would commit suicide.

In the end, Naruto saw a 20 year old Ranma getting married and after that he saw a 21 year old Ranma having twins, one boy and one girl, and after 2 monthes Nodoka accidently met Ranma. Ranma then took her to their dojo and told the truth about the curse after getting agreements from everyone after he got married about telling her the truth.

Still having it, he demanstrated it and said he was ready to end the oath for him and for his father so that Genma would teach his children martial arts. He also said to Genma to never make oaths again and said good bye to everyone.

When Naruto saw that Nodoka raising her sword to chop his head off, he woke up covered in sweat.

'What the? What was that? What are they? No, WHO are they? Could it be a memory? It can't be, I never had a mother or father. I never even met them before. Did I? No, that's impossible the area was so strange? Maybe it's just a dream. But...it felt so real.' Naruto shook his head and went to get ready to take his picture.

But after he brushed his teeth with normal tempereature water, he filled his bath tube with hot water. But before he went into the tube, he took out a bucket that was next to his tube he filled it up with cold water so he won't feel too hot in there. And when he put it over his head there was was poof and 'he' turned into a 'she'.

As Naruto looked at herself she then screamed in her head and said, "W-w-what's going on here?"

Instead of normal 12 year old Naruto there was a cute yet hot, c-cup, 12 year old girl version Naruto. (You know when he uses the 'Sexy Jutsu', but the young version.)

"I should tell the Hokage about this. After I take my picture." Then she went in the tub and when she touched the warm water, that has cooled down, with her feet there was another poof and girl Naruto turned into boy Naruto.

"W-w-what the?" He then took his feet out and put his hand under the sink faucet and put cold water on his hand. When the water touched him, he turned once again into a girl in a poof of smoke, then turned off the sink faucet. She then had a confused look and went into the bath tub that was still warm and thought, 'Yeah, I really need to tell him soon. Now let's see what should I do when I have my picture taken for my ninja I.D.'

* * *

><p>In front of the Hokage Monument,<p>

"Listen kid, are you sure you want me to take a picture of you like that?" The photogragher said.

"Yeah, just do it, come on already." Naruto said.

After the photogragher sighed and scratched the back of his head while he said, "Fine, just don't blame me after this." Then went under the cover to take a picture. (You know those old fashion cameras.)

"Say 'Cheese'." He said. The the Camera flashed. To reveal Naruto with some weird make up.

(I'm not good at describing, if you want to see what naruto looks like go to my profile and click on 'Another Soul Inside My Body Chap. 2 Pic. 1')

* * *

><p>In the Academy,<p>

The Hokage looked at the photo of Naruto. The said personin front of him seems to be proud of it.

Then Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed a bit, while the Hokage 'hm'ed.

"At first, you know I couldn't figure out exactly how to do it. It took me about 3 hours to work it out and stuff, but finally I got it. Like an art project on my face, only cooler." said then laughed a bit.

"Take it again." The Hokage said.

"...NO WAY!" Naruto yelled after hearing what the Hokage said.

Then they began to glare at each other.

Then Naruto ended it and did the Sexy jutsu.

When he turned into a hot, and naked girl version of himself and has clouds around certain areas to make it even better.

Then she made a cute look and said with a pout, "Pretty please, Lord Hokage."

Then the Hokage began to have a nose bleed and screamed while falling back with his chair, "AHHH..."

Then Naruto changed back to his real form and had a weird look and thought, 'Wow, who knew gramps was a pervert. Wait gramps, I used to call him old man. What's going on here?' While Naruto was thinking he didn't realized that someone was spying at them.

Then the Hokage stood up, put his chair up and sat on it while wiping his nose with a napkin that was next to him and said, "That's the Sexy Jutsu, you say? Very tricky, much to tricky. Don't do it again."

Then Naruto chuckled nervously and scratched theback of his head.

"And where is your headband, Naruto?" The Hokage continued. "You're supposed to be wearing it." He said looking at Naruto's goggles.

"Oh, I'm not wearing it on until the orientation. I don't want to mess it up."

"So you want your headband nice, but your photo which is supposed to identify you as a ninja, makes you look like a clown. It's for ninja training and missions which is the key to your future. Look at this picture, you can't tell who this is." The Hokage said.

"Well fine, how am I supposed to know the complicated stuff anyway."

Then the person that was spying at them took out a shuriken and smirked.

Then The Hokage looked at the door and then Naruto followed when he sensed it too.

Then the door revealed Konohamaru, grandson of the third Hokage.

Then he ran to the Hokage and yelled, "OLD MAN! I CHALLENGE YOU! I'M GOING TO DEFEAT YOU AND BECOME THE FIFTH HOKAGE-AHHH!" Then he fell on his own feet. "Owww..." He said covering up his face with his hands since he landed head first.

Then Naruto looked at the kid with a weird look while the Hokage lowered his hat for some unknown reason and thought, 'My grandson, another headache.'

The Ebisu, Konohamaru's instructor, came to the door with a worried look on his face and Konohamaru sat up, 'groan'ed and said while rubbing his face, "Something tripped me."

Then Ebisu looke back and forth to see what's going on then looked at Konohamaru and said, Are you okay, honorable grandson?" Then ajusted is glasses and said, "And by the way, there's nothing for you to trip on, it's pretty flat."

'Man, I new Ryoga was a clutz, but this kid beats hit, that is if he always does that.' Naruto thought 'Wait, what? Who's Ryoga? Must be that dream again.' Then Naruto had a vision of a boy in his dream that has an unbrella and was also cursed to tuern into a pig when soaked in cold water. Then shook his head and thought, 'Wait, I almost forgot, I need to tell gramps. Man, what's wrong with me, I mean old man not gramps.'

While Naruto was thinking Ebisu then saw Naruto and thought, 'It's that kid, the nine-tailed fox, of course, he's the worst kind of trouble maker.'

Then Naruto was to say something but was interrupted by Konohamaru, who was recently in front of him when he was thinking, said while pointing his finger at him, "ALRIGHT! YOURE' THE ONE WHO TRIPPED ME AREN'T YOU!"

Then Naruto had a tick mark at his forehead, and grabbed Konohamaru's shirt and lifted him, "YOU TRIPPED YOURSELF, I SWEAR YOU'RE JUST LIKE RYOGA!"

"HEY YOU!" Ebisu yelled, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM, HE'S THE GRANDSON OF THE HONORABLE THIRD HOKAGE!" He said, while pointing at the Hokage.

"Hmm?" Naruto said and looked at Konohamaru.

'That's stopped him, he's just all the rest.' Konohamaru thought. 'Ha, now that he knows who I am, he won't dare lay a finger on me.'

"WHAT'S THE MATTER, HUH? I THOUGHT YOU'RE GONNA HIT ME, TOUGH GUY! AFRIAD, CAUSE MY GRANDFATHER IS THE 3RD HOKAGE!" He yelled.

Then another tick mark came on his forehead and yelled, "I DON'T EVEN CARE IF HE'S YOU'RE GRANDMOTHER! SO BELIEVE IT!" Then hit Konohamaru on the head.

"OWWW..."

'This guys different'

Then Ebisu had a worried look.

Then the Hokage thought, 'This does not look good"

Then Naruto left since he's got nothing to do with this.

After Konohamaru got up Ebisu then said, "Listen carefully, you are the honorable grandson of the honrable third Hokage, you can't have that rift-raft like this, draw you into a fight. Even though he diserves it. You see, he's far beneath you, and you must not stoop to his level. As you're elite ninja trainer, I am never wrong which means I am always right, I'm far above than the other trainers, so heed my every word."

Then looked to the side and continued, "Your goal is to become the fifth Hokage, and I can take you the best way to do it." Then ajusted his glasses. "Indeed, do to my great skill, I can take you easily to the top. But you must always stay close to me, do you understand me, honorable grandson?" He said as he looked at Konohamaru but saw nothing but the floor where he used to be.

"WHERE DID HE GO NOW?"

"I think he followed Naruto, but I don't know where they went." The Hokage said.

"DID YOU SAY NARUTO? THIS IS A DISASTER!" Ebisu ran out of the room and yelled, "HONORABLE GRANDSON!"

'How did he grow up to be like that? My randson is quite determand, that was his twentieth sneak attack today. And if he starts running around with Naruto, he'd sure to get even worse. Naruto wouldn't teach him anything really bad, would he?'

* * *

><p>In the Village,<p>

Naruto was walking and thought, 'Man I need to get some new clothes since the ones I'm wearing is really old. And how am I supposed to survive if the color stands out? But no one would give me anything since I have the you-know-what inside of me. Well I can ask Teuchi for some clothes in Ichiraku's, but first I should go ask for some chinese red shirt or any other colored shirt will do, and black pants to make it similar to Ranma's. It looked really cool and it looks easy to wear for fighing.'

Then Naruto sensed something and turned around to see someone under a cloth to camoflage with the ground but he igored it and walked away. Then gotten annoyed being followed so he turned around, pointed at the person and said, "I know that you are following me so just give it up." And this time the person was using a different cloth to camouflage with the fence and said, "That's so obvious that's pathetic."

Then the person laughed and pull the down to reveal Konohamaru and he said, "You found out through my diguise, huh? The rumors about you are true, you are good." Then pointed at him, "Alright I'll be your apprentice and you'll be my trainer."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"And after words, you gotta show me how you do that Sexy Jutsu thing you did on grandpa Hokage." Konohamaru said.

Then Naruto crossed his arms and said, "This is some kind of joke, right?"

"No, I need a new trainer, please boss." Konohamaru said.

"Huh? Boss?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah, you're the boss. BOSS, BOSS, BOSS!" Konohamaru said.

"Well, how can I refuse." Naruto said, while scratching the back of his head.

Skip to the end of the Day (Sorry I don't feel like adding anything in it so I'm skipping to the end. Go look at the second episode if you want to know what happened after that.)

* * *

><p>At the forest afternoon,<p>

After Naruto and Konohamaru talked to each other and Konohamaru declaring to be Naruto's rival Naruto ran to Ichiraku's.

* * *

><p>At Ichiraku's<p>

"HEY AYAME, TEUCHI!" Naruto said to the two only workers.

"HEY NARUTO!" They both said at the same time.

Then Naruto sat on one of the seats and ordered two big bowls of shrimp ramen and three big beef ramen. Then Teuchi said, "You got it." Then started making them.

After eating Naruto said, "Hey Teuchi, can I asked them something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Teuchi asked while Ayame listened.

"Do you have any red chinese shirt and black pants for me to wear? I kind of want to change my look."

"Well I do have four black pants for you. And four different colored shirt which were a dark purple, a dark blue, a black, and a red chinese shirt from a friend. You can have them all are those alright?"

"Yep" Then Teuchi said, just wait then walked out to their house which was next to their shop and came back after two minutes holding four boxes stacked together and two black chinese shoes on top of them.

"Thanks" Naruto said as he took the four boxes with two black shoes on top of them. "Um are you giving me these shoes to?" Naruto said with a confused look. Then Teuchi nodded and said, "My friend gave me the shoes that goes along with shirts. I have two others if you need them."

"Oh thanks, Um why did you're friend gave you this?"

"He gave it to me just before Ayame was born and thought I should give her this if she wanted to be a ninja than work at Ichiraku's, since he's really old and died a couple of monthes after ayame was born." Teuchi said with a sad smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about. Try on one of the shirts." He then pushed Naruto to their house and left Ayame at their store just in case if someone comes and wants to order something.

After three minutes Naruto came out of their house in a dark purple chinese shirt, that was a bit big on him but was still okay, baggy black pants and black chinese shoes that fit him a bit. (Just think of Naruto in Ranma's clothes, but with a dark purple chinese shirt.) And just to make it clear Naruto looks CUTE.

"Wow, Naruto you look great." Ayame said with a smile that blushed a little.

"Thanks Ayame." Naruto said, blushing at the compliment. 'I need to tell the Hokage about this morning, and while I'm at it I can exchange my blue cloth haedband for a black cloth headband to match it with my clothes.'

"I need to go. See ya."

Then Teuchi and Ayame waved and said "See ya Naruto."

Then Naruto walked through the village while holding the for boxes, the other pair of chinese shoes, and his blue ninja shoes on top of the stacks. Then Naruto went into the Hokage tower and knocked the door to the Hokage's office. When he heard the Hokage said, "Come in" Then Naruto opened the door and saw the Hokage doing paper, then he said, "Hello Naruto, is there something you need? And where did you get those clothes?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey gramps," Naruto said, while walking up to a chair and put the boxes on the floor next to him. "It looks cool, huh. I wanted to have new clothes, since I graduated to becoming an actual ninja and the one I was wearing can blow my cover. So I asked Teuchi for new clothes and he gave me four black pants, two pairs of black chinese shoes and four different colored, the dark puple that I am wearing, dark blue, black and a red chinese shirt."

"Well I have to say, it looks great on you."The Hokage said with a smile.

"Thanks," Naruto said, "um, I need to ask you something."

"Oh, and what is that?" The Hokage asked.

"Is it possible to transform into someone or something with out using hand signs and chakra."

"No, no one can do that with out chakra or hand signs. Where did this come from." The Hokage said while raising an eyebrow.

"Well at morning when I woke up from some strange dream, I got ready to do that picture thing, but when I took a bucket of cold water and splash it on me, so I won't burn from the hot water I filled in the tub, there was a puff and I was a girl."

"Is this a trick?" The Hokage said.

"No, I'm serious."

"Then why are you a boy now."

"Because when I went to take a bath in the warm water that cool down a bit, there was another poof and then I was a boy again. I even done it again with cold water and hot water, it did the same thing like the first."

"Hmmm...can you demonstrate it?" The Hokage asked, 'This sounds so familiar.' Naruto nodded then stood up and said, "Just wait a second." Naruto went out of the room and went to the room next door where the bathroom is and took two cups from a cabinet and filled one cup with cold water and one warm water. Then came back to the office and walked around his desk then said, "The one on my left is cold water," Raising the cup on his left then switched it with the other hand and said, and this is warm water."

When the Hokage nodded, Naruto splashed cold water at his face then there was a puff and when it cleared there was a girl version of himself. Then she splashed cold water on herself then another poof came and she turned back into his boy self. The whole time the Hokage's eyes were wide. "H-h-how's that possible?" He stuttered, 'Unless' He thought while looking at Naruto, who shrugged. Then said, "I don't know it just happened, kind of the same as the one in my dream."

"Wait you said dream, didn't you?" Naruto nodded, "Then tell me what was it about, it might be contected to this."

"Well it was about a 16 year old boy, his name was Ranma Saotome." The Hokage tensed when he heard the name, but Naruto didn't notice since he was thinking about his dream. "He was cursed when he fell into pond and turned into a 16 year old girl with red hair and dark blue eyes, that's again close to black, with a c-cup chest. The only way he can change back was when he was soaked in warm water, and again back into a girl when soaked in cold water. Of course he kept it a secret, and only told his soon-to-be family, the Tendous. Even his father since he was the cause and because he fell into another pond and turned into a panda. Including the tour guide since he was there to witness it and some others that are cursed to.

And bits about his life in Japan. About having a couple of fiances, some girls falling in love with him, rivels, ghosts, and I was surprised about him having problems with cats.

Since the boy's father named, Genma Saotome, wants him to learn cat-fist, which not many peope use, since it have a side affect that they would have a fear for cats, even hearing the word cat, and when they are near a cat they act like a cat which is called cat-fist trance, and can do cat-fist. So that means anyone who wants to do cat-fist means they have to be in a cat-fist trance. The only way was to be conforted by the person they feel close to or to be splashed with water since cats hate that enough for the person to be out of there trance.

But what surprised me the most was when his mother, Nodoka Saotome, was supposed to kill him and Genma, if he wasn't a man which he wasn't yet since he's half women. Since Genma made oath that if Ranma didn't become a man the next time they meet her they would commit suicide.

In the end, I saw a 20 year old Ranma getting married and after that he saw a 21 year old Ranma having twins, one boy and one girl, and after 2 monthes Nodoka accidently met Ranma. Ranma then took her to their dojo and told the truth about the curse after getting agreements from everyone after he got married about telling her the truth.

Still having it, he demanstrated it and said he was ready to end the oath for him and for his father so that Genma would teach his children martial arts. He also said to Genma to never make oaths again and said good bye to everyone.

When I saw that Nodoka raising her sword to chop his head off, I woke up, not wanting to see it, covered in sweat."Naruto said.

The Hokage, who's been listening to it really carefully, thought then said, "Tell me, how did it feel when you woke up?"

"When I woke up it felt so familiar, like it was my own memory, but in a different body. Including different place since there was big buildings, and many houses than it is in the village." Then the Hokage gave Naruto a serious look and said, "I guess it's time to talk about your family."

Then Naruto looked at the Hokage confused. "But the last time I asked you about my family, you said you would tell me about them when I turn Chunin."

"I know, but seeing that your dream is about of your family, I'll tell you now."

Then Naruto listened carefully, "Ranma Saotome is your grandfather and his wife is Akane Tendou, who is your grandmother. They were born on a non-ninja country far away from here called, Japan, the one you saw in your dream. The girl twin you saw in your dream was your aunt, Nanami Saotome, sadly she died in a massacre at age 6 with the others. Except 1 which was the other twin, his name was Minato Saotome, he was so sad about it he went as far as possible with books of different styles of matial arts, so no one won't steal them, and ended up in this village. He grew up and had a happy life but died when he sealed the nine-tailed fox in his son, the same day his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, died giving birth to the baby."

Then Naruto's eyes widened and said, "W-w-wait, isn't it Minato Namekaze the one that sealed the fox in me?"

"You're right, that was Minato Saotome, he changed his last name when he came to this village. He wanted a new life, so he thought that he could change his last name so he can start all over as a ninja, not a martial artest since it reminds him of the massacre. I'm guessing the dream you have was your grandfather's memories."

'Wow, my dad was the fourth Hokage.' Then he said, "Wait, then how is it that I have my grandfather's memories."

"Well when your grandfather died, he's soul went inside of Minato and for a year and a half he learned all of the things your grandfather learned 1 year before the massacre. Since he can communicate with Ranma's spirit so that means Minato has Ranma as a trainer and Nanami has Genma as a trainer. And when he made a deal with the shikigami to seal the demon inside of you, it has to eat a soul for one deal. So I'm guessing that when he died, your grandfather's soul went inside of you and because of the seal your father did, it accidentally sealed the memories."

"Oh, I get it." Naruto said. "So that means I would be terrified of cats." Then the Hokage nodded.

"Did everyone know about the curse?"

Then The Hokage said, "No, the only ones who knew about it was me and his sensei."

"Wow, he must have worked hard to hide it. Wait, then how did he hid it all these years?"

"He made sure that there was no cats around him, sealed hot water in a scroll and when he's in a fight he would make sure he won't pass out." Then Naruto tilted his head and said, "Why?"

"Because when Minato is knocked out Ranma comes out for a bit and Minato's body would poof and become Ranma's body."

"What do you mean when Minato's body would poof and become Ranma's body?"

"I mean that when Minato is knocked out, a poof would come, the same way when you turn boy to girl and girl to boy, he would turn into Ranma and Ranma would take over. Understand?" Then Naruto nodded. "Anything else?"

Then Naruto thought and remembered something. "Can I have a black colored headband?" He said as he took out his blue headband in his pocket. "Sure" Then the Hokage took out a black headband out of a drawer and they switched. Then Naruto grinned and said, "I got it" Naruto said.

"What?" The Hokage said, "My new goal for the future."

"Oh? I thought your goal is to become Hokage."

"It is." Naruto said, "Then what do you mean you have a new goal?"

"I meant I would be a ninja and a martial artest to become Hokage and make a dojo for 'Anything goes'." Then the Hokage laughed and said, "That's one big dream." Then the Hokage went into his drawer and took out two scrolls and gave them to him. Then he said, "One of the scroll is the deed to the Namikaze district, and the other one is filled with books that Minato took with him when he ran away from Japan."

"Thanks, I gotta go it's almost night fall and I have to go to school tomorrow so I can meat my teammates and sensei." Naruto said, then picked up his four boxes and two pair of shoes and when he went out the door, the Hokage said, "Do you want to change you're last name?" Then Naruto turned around and smiled, "Change it into Naruto Saotome, the next Hokage, and soon-to-be master of 'Anything Goes Arts'." Then left, leaving the Hokage with paper work.

* * *

><p>The Next Day,<p>

Naruto woke up from his dream and thought, 'Boy I'm tired.'

Then he got out of bed and looked at the calender and grinned. Then went to his kitchen and when he opened his cabinet it was full of ramen.

_"Man you eat alot of ramen." _A voice said.

"W-who said that?" Naruto stuttered while looking around himself.

_"Me, Ranma, and don't talk, just think, you don't want people thinking you're weird." _Ranma said.

The Naruto laughed and thought, 'Sorry, you just surprised me.'

_"Don't worry about it. You better hurry up and eat. If you want to go to the Academy." _Ranma said.

'How did you know that?' Naruto said as he made ramen and at.

_"I looked into your memories. You must feel lonely now, huh?"_

'Yeah I was, but I have you now.' And when he was about to drink milk from the carton of milk.

_"WAIT! DON'T DRINK THAT!" _'Huh? Why?'

_"It's sour milk."_ Then Naruto smelled it and put it in the garbage. 'Thanks, if it wasn't for you, I would've stayed in the bathroom the whole day.'_ "No problem"_

'Can you train me like you did with my dad?' "_Sure, we can start it when you're done meeting you're teammates and sensei."_

'Nope' "_Huh? What do you mean?" _'We're one, so it's 'we can start it when we're done meeting our teammates and sensei'.'

When Naruto was done eating breakfast, he got ready for the Academy.

He wore one of the black pants, then put on a black chinese shirt and put on one pair of black chinese shoes.

_"Why are you wearing the same clothes I wore when I was young, except the shirt was red not black." _'Well when I saw your memories, I wanted to wear the same clothes as you since it looks easy to fight in and I needed new clothes.' "_Understandable"_

Then Naruto put on his black headband and left.

* * *

><p>In the Village,<p>

When Naruto was walking to the Academy, he saw someone using a cloth to camouflage with the fence. Then the person pulled the cover down to reveal Konohamaru, who yelled, "YOU'RE MINE, NARUTO!" Then tripped and fell to the ground.

"Uhhh...what are you doing, Konohamaru?" Naruto said. "_He's almost like Ryoga, with the clumsy part though."_

"That was a slick move. That's why I respect you as a rivil." Then sat up and looked at Naruto.

"But I didn't do anything."

"Alright, now fight me fair and square." Konohamaru said, as he stood up and did a ram hand sign.

"Sorry," Then scratched the back of his head. "I got orientation." "Orientation?"

"Yeah, as of today I'm a ninja. Believe it." Then pointed to his headband to prove it.

The Konohamaru gasped, while Naruto laughed at his expression.

* * *

><p>In Sakura's house,<p>

In Sakura's room, she's humming while putting her headband on. Then she looked herself in the mirror and srike a pose to herself.

"SAKURA! ISN'T TIME FOR YOU TO GET GOING?" Her mom yelled from down stairs. "I KNOW! I'M GOING NOW!" She yelled back. _"CHA! HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO TREAT ME LIKE A KID? I'M A NINJA NOW!"_ Her inner self yelled.

Then she left to the Academy.

* * *

><p>In the Village,<p>

'So, I'm not a little Academy student anymore.' Sakura thought as she walked through the Village, then clunched her right arm. 'I'm Sakura Haruno, Kunoichi in training.'

Then she heard a 'See ya later' and looked to see Ino as she walked away from her family shop. Then they both stopped walking when they saw eachother.

"Good morning Sakura"

"Good morning Ino" Sakura said back then began to walk. Then Ino did to walking next to Sakura.

"So they let you graduate? What a surprise." Ino said.

"Those classes are ancient history. We're both Ninja now and we're both equal. I won't lose to anymore." Than began to pick up the pace and walked ahead.

Then Ino picked up her pace and walked as fast as Sakura and when Sakura picked her past a little faster, Ino did to.

Then they repeated until they went to the Academy.

* * *

><p>At the Academy,<p>

Naruto was walking to the hallways and talked, well thought, to Ranma. _"Hey Naruto," _'Yeah?'

_"Why do you like this Sakura girl? From what I saw in your memories, everytime you try to talk to you she either ignores you, push you aside, or yells at you to leave her alone or something like that."_

'Well, I just like her because she's pretty.' He thought as he opened a door to his classroom and sat on his seat.

_"That's it." _'Yep' "_Dude, you don't like her, you just like her because of her looks. Just give up."_

'What do you mean 'give up'?' "_I mean that you should give up on her. Why try make a girl like you when she just ignores you.' _'I guess you're right.' _What do you mean you guess I'm right? I am right."_

Then Naruto chuckled then he heard Shikamaru said, "Hm? What are you doing here Naruto? This isn't for dropouts, you can't be in here unless you graduate."

"Oh yeah?" The pointed to his headband. "Do you see this? Do you see this? Open your eyes Shikamaru, it's a regulation headband. We're going to train together, how do you like that?"

"Hmm"

"Let me tell you this way, I look good in this headband, like it was made for me. Believe it." Then he laughed. Then Shikamaru realized something and said, "What's with the new clothes?"

"What? I needed a new look. Looks cool, huh?"

"Whatever" Then he went to his seat and yawned looking at the window next to him.

'Naruto, you graduated after all.' Hinata thought while looking at Naruto and blushed a bit when she saw his new clothes.

Then the classroom door slammed open to reveal Sakura and Ino fighting over of who was inside first. Naruto smiled when he saw Sakura but remembered he should get over her so he ignored her and thought about moving his stuff to the Namikaze district since there was directions on the deed.

Then Sakura looked at Sasuke's direction and walked up in front of Naruto. Then she pushed Naruto aside while he was thinking, but when Naruto felt someone touch him, he jumped onto his desk and jumped one more time to land behind Sakura by a foot.

Everyone looked at him shocked even Naruto himself, except Sakura who was looking at Sasuke and said, "Good morning Sasuke," when Sasuke looked away from Naruto to look at Sakura she said, "do you mind if I sit next to you?" When Ino heard that she got over the shock and walked up to her and yelled, "BACK OF FOREHEAD, I'M SITTING NEXT TO SASUKE!"

"WELL TO BAD, I WAS HERE FIRST!"

"WELL I WALKED INTO THIS CLASS FIRST! EVERYONE SAY IT!"

"DREAM ON!"

"ACTUALLY I GOT HEAR BEFORE EITHER OF YOU!" A girl yelled while walking up them.

"SO DID I! I SHOULD BE THE ONE TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE!" Another girl said as other girls walked up yelling about who should sit next to Sasuke.

'Clueless' Sasuke thought as he ignored them and looked infront of the class.

* * *

><p>In the Hokage's office,<p>

"Most promising new student, Sasuke Uchiha. Is that him?" Kakashi said as him, the Hokage and the other Jounin looked through the magical cristal ball.

"Yes he's the one." The Hokage said.

"He's the only surviver of the Uchiha clan." Kurenai said. "That's right" The Hokage said.

'Hmm..Naruto Saotome.' Kakashi thought as the magical crystal ball moved to show Naruto behide the crazy girls, who was looking down thinking.

* * *

><p>Back in the Academy,<p>

'What the? What happend?' Naruto thought. "_Well, I guess that when you are one with me my reflexes are your reflexes and before you ask it never happened to Minato since he was trained, while you weren't."_

'HEY!' "_No offence" _'Whatever'

Then Naruto jumped over the crazy girls and landed on top of his seat and jumped one more time to sit on his seat. Once again shocking everyone

* * *

><p>In the Hokage's office,<p>

"Hmm? This's new, Naruto never had reflexes like that." The Hokage said, 'Must be Ranma.' He thought, as all the Jounin looked confused either looking at the Hokage or at the magical crystal ball.

* * *

><p>Again back at the Academy,<p>

After another minute of the crazy girls fighting over who sits next to Sasuke, Iruka came into the room and yelled, "BE QUIET AND SIT DOWN!"

Then everyone sat down and sakura took that to her advantage and sat between Naruto and Sasuke.

"As of today, you're all Ninjas. To get here, you all here faced difficult trials and hardships, but that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult, now you are only Genin, first rate Ninjas, all the Genin are to be grouped in a three man squads, each squad will be lead by a Jounin, an elite Ninja."

"Huh?" Naruto, Sakura, and Ino siad.

'Three man squad'

Then Ino said to Sakura, "Well someone has to be in Sasuke's group, I wonder who."

"I don't know." Sakura said back to Ino then turned her head to glare at here._ "CHA! I'M GOING TO BE IN SASUKE'S GROUP! SO STAY AWAY FROM HIM, YOU HAG!" _Her inner self yelled.

'Uhh, groups of three, their going to slow me down.' Sasuke thought.

'I hope I don't team up with Sasuke.' Naruto thought. "_Sometimes when you hope for something they will sometimes not come true. I tried that when I was 15, of not having problems, I ended up being cursed, having fiances, problems with cats, people after me, and other things." _'I know, I'm glad I'm not you.' "_You're wrong" _'What do you mean?' "_We're one so that means that you're problem is mine and mine is yours." _'Uhh, I almost forgot.'

"We want each squad to have a balance of strength and ability, that would set them up. I will now announce the squads..."

"Squad 7, Sakura Haruno," Then Sakura head raised, "Sasuke Uchiha," then Sakura cheered, "and uhh...Naruto Saotome?" and then Sakura groaned as she heard Naruto was on her team, while Naruto smiled hearing the name. Then everyone looked at Naruto confused about Naruto having a different last name.

'I won't be with Naruto then.' Hinata thought as she looked at Naruto.

Then Iruka continued, "Squad 8, Hinata Hyuuga," then Hinata said, "Yes sir." "Kiba Inuzuka," then Kiba chuckled, "and Shino Aburame." and Shino agusted his glasses.

Then Sakura looked behind her, grinned while give Ino a piece sign and chuckled a little bit.

"How did you get in his group?" Ino said angrily.

_"CA-CHING! TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL!" _Sakura's inner self said, while Ino growled.

"I don't get it, what do you see in a guy like that? He's not so special." Shikamarut said.

"You're so beyond clueless, Shikamaru. Don't you get it."

"No I don't get it, because I'm not a girl."

Then Ino sighed and said, " You're so full of yourself, jealousy is a terrible thing, I hate to be in your squad."

Then Iruka continued, "Now Squad 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara," then Ino gasped at what she heard, "Ha, did you say something about hating to be on my Squad?" then Ino growled agian, "and Chouji Akamichi." the said person kept eating and Ino thought, 'Uhh, not him too.'

_"NARUTO! I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING AND YOU BETTER NOT DO IT OR I WON'T TRAIN YOU AFTER THIS OR MAYBE TRAIN YOU WHEN WE HAVE TIME AT LUNCH!"_ Ranma yelled at Naruto's head, who was about to say something but cooled down.

"After Lunch, you will meet your new Jounin Teachers, until then class is dismissed."

When Iruka said that, Naruto out the door to Ichiraku Ramen since he has thirty minutes of lunch.

"HEY GUYS!"

"Hey Naruto." Ayame and Teuchi said at the sametime.

"I would like three big bowls of beef ramen, two big bowls of Shrip ramen and a big bowl of chicken ramen."

"Sure thing" Teuchi said.

After ten minutes of eating Naruto said, "I gotta go, see ya guys."

"Bye/See ya" Ayame and Teuchi said.

* * *

><p>At a Forest,<p>

'Okay now can you train me?' "_Sure thing, but I need you to do the Clone Jutsu." _'Why?' "_Just do it and you'll understand."_

Then Naruto did some hand signs and yelled, "CLONE JUTSU!" Then next to him was a clone of himself. 'What do I do now?'

_"Knock it out." _'Oh, I get it now.'

When Naruto hit his clone on the back of his head, there was a poof and there was a 21 year old Ranma in old clothes.

"Nice idea" Naruto said.

_"Thanks,"_ Ranma said, _"I was thinking of a way to train you with out just instructing you, then I thought of this idea in class. Since when you make a clone it has the same amount of everything when divided in half or more so it would make sense that I would to."_

"You're really smart, you know?" Naruto said with a smile.

_"You just ralized it?" _Ranma said with a frown.

Then Naruto scratched the back of his head chuckling nervously.

_"We don't have time, we have eighteen minutes. I'll teach you a move for nine minutes and then the rest of the time I'll teach you how to concentrate your chakra."_

"How do you know about chacra?"

_"I was inside Minato. Duh."_

"Oh yeah. So what move are you going to teach me?"

_"It's called, '_Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire_'._

_The 'Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire' technique, an ancient Chinese Amazon art, Cologne taught it to me. The technique is learned by teaching yourself to pull hot chestnuts out of the center of the fire. A similar method is to pull Pirhanas out of a pool without being bitten. After rigrous training the student will have developed an amazing speed, allowing him/her to throw a thousand punches in the time it usually takes to throw one. When a move is made by a master of this art, it seems like nothing more than a blur and the offense and defensive moves are nearly indistinguishable." _

"Wow, how long did it take you to master that?"

_"Three days"_

"If it took you three days, I will do it less than that, since my goal is to be Hokage and to be the next Master of 'Anything Goes Arts'."

_"Alright, I'll show you how to do it when you master it." _Then Ranma walked up up to a tree with Naruto following next to him. _'Look carefully.' _Then Naruto looked at the tree that would be hurt after this.

Ranma spread his arms apart, like he's ready to fight, above his head with his hands shaped like a rock then he hit the tree a thousand time and he did it so fast that Naruto can't even see his hands. After five seconds Ranma hands were beside him with no scratches, and when Naruto looked at the tree it has punch marks around the sides and in front, the punches that were repeated on the same spot made a hole but not all the way through.

"COOL!" Naruto yelled.

_"Okay, lets so to a river."_

"Why?"

_"Well, I can't make a fire he, it would burn the forest besides we don't have chestnuts, so we should do the alternative, by catching a fish without you dropping it. And when we're done meeting our sensei, we can either take all the chestnuts out of the fire, or pull Pirhanas out of a pool without being bitten."_

"Okay" Then they walked to a river to start Naruto's training.

* * *

><p>At Naruto's Apartment,<p>

Kakashi and the Hokage were looking around his apartment to see how he lives by hinself, like if he never cleans his apartment, what he eats, and stuff like that.

"So this is where Naruto lives." Kakashi said.

"Yes, but for now, I told Naruto about his parents and gave him the deed to the Namikaze District, and I'm guessing he's going to move these stuff after he meets you and the others. Good luck, with Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Saotome, you'll need it."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the Academy,

Naruto was in his seat thinkingabout what happeened an hour ago, while Sasuke and Sakura are waiting for their sensei to some.

Flash back

* * *

><p><em>When Ranma and him went to the stream filled with fishes, Ranma looked at Naruto and said, "Do you see the fishes?" Naruto nodded, "Try and catch one." Naruto nodded and crouched down to the edge of the stream and rolled up his right sleeve to stop at his elbow. Then he pulled out his right arm and his hand opened, ready to catch one that was close to his reach and when he saw that he can catch it, he went to the target, but the fish swam away.<em>

_"OH, COME ON! I WAS SO CLOSE!"_

_"Yes, you were but you didn't think straight, you were just thinking of grabing it. Here let me show you." Then Ranma walked next to him and crouched down and pulled his right arm out to caught one._

_"Think of the radius of your arm of how far can your arm go, then you concentrate only on the ones that are in your reach," Ranma looked closely around himself, then saw a fish then said, "and when you spot your target predict where they are headed because when you get them directly they can have the opportunity to escape like the one you tried to catch." Then Ranma through his hand where the fish would head and caught the fish by the body, but when he touched the cold water there was a poof of smoke and there was a girl version Ranma, but they both ignored it since they knew why, after that he let the fish go._

_Then Naruto asked, "Why are we learning this? It's a bit different from pulling chestnuts out of the center of the fire since chestnuts don't move."_

_"We are learning this because if you are facing an opponent and using the '_Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire' technique, there is a possiblilaty that they can move out of the way like the fish or when you are after them and you catch up to them, you attack them when you are next to them, they can still move out of the way or pic up their speed to dogde it. So sometimes the best thing to do is to be ahead of them and when they are heading towards you and close to you they can't escape, since they can't slow down if they are heading at the same time close to you. Understand?"__

__"I guess, so in other words when you are ahead of them while the opponent is heading towards you in top speed to attack, you take that to your advantage, and when you are sure you can hit them at a certain rate you attack them before they do, right?" Naruto said.__

__"You got it, just remember just do it only to someone you think that would dodge when you are direct." Ranma said. "Now try one more time."__

__"ALRIGHT!" Naruto yelled, then copied what Ranma did, there was another poof of smoke, but they ignored it and then Naruto caught a fish. "I GOT IT!" He said when he showed it to Ranma then let it go.__

__"Nice job, do it five more times and then we can do the chakra control since we have eleven minutes now. We will do the '_Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire' technique after we meet our sensei."___

__"Okay, so what am I supposed to do?"__

__"Alright, since I have the same amount of chakra as you, I am able to do it to." Then Ranma went infront of another tree and said, "We are learning how to climb with out our hands."__

__"Cool, but how can we do that and how can it help us concentrate our chakra?"__

__"Because, if we are able to concentrate our chakra after this and after the walking on water thing we are able to do any jutsu."__

__"Okay, how about the first question?"__

__"I can show it to you, just concentrate your chakra to your feet and start running up to the tree." Then Ranma did a Ram hand sign and started channeling her chakra to her feet then ran up the tree and stopped when she was on top of the tree.__

__"T-t-that's so COOL!" Naruto said.__

__"Now you try, but use a kunai to mark the tree so you can go above it than you already did."__

__Naruto nodded and took out her kunai that was in her thigh right pouch. Then Naruto copied what Ranma did and ran up a tree that was twenty-five feet tall and then she fell after four steps, but scratched the tree with her kunai to see how far she went. When she sat up he looked up to see that she was three feet and a half away from the ground.__

__"OH COME ON!"__

__"Naruto calm down, remember to always concentrate when you use your chakra or it would turn out wrong." Ranma said.__

__"Fine" Then she did it again and then whe was five feet away from the ground.__

__"Just do five more times and then we leave." Ranma said. "Okay." Naruto yelled.__

__After Naruto did it five more times he ended up to be half way there to the top. "Okay, we gotta go." Ranma said.__

__Then Naruto nodded and took out a scroll, from her other pouch on the left thigh, that says, 'Warm Water' then she bit her thumb and when she unrolled the scroll and they say a seal and then Naruto smeared her blood across from it and then a poof of smoke came from the seal and then three teapots of warm water appeared above the seal. Then Naruto took one and poured it above herself then Ranma, then two poofs came then they were back to being boys.__

__Then Naruto put the teapot where it should be and then sealed the three teapots in the scroll again and then put the scroll in his left thigh pouch.__

__"You can disspell me now, just remember when you make clones they all can turn into me, alright?"__

__Then Naruto nodded and disspelled it and ran back to the Academy.__

* * *

><p>End of Flash back<p>

'Hey Ranma,' _"Yeah"_

'What are you going to teach me next after I'm done learning the 'Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire' technique and after climbing without hands?'

_'Well after you are done learning the '_Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire' I'm going to teach you the 'Heavenly Dragon Strike', and after you are done learn climbing without hands, I will teach you how to walk on water.'__

'What's the 'Heavenly Dragon Strike'?'

_"This is a chi attack, the'Heavenly Dragon Strike' was taught to me by Cologne and is a another Chinese Amazon art. You begin by running toward an opponent in a 'perfect spiral'. Your opponent must be really angry or worked up so that they have a hot chi. The spiral gathers up that and when the opponent's attack reaches it's apex you punch up and blast their chi back at them. When perfectly executed the attack creates a temporary tornado many 100m high that literally blows the competition away. Ranma revised this attack to create the 'Heavenly Dragon Strike'-Horizontal Blast. This attack was specifically designed to counter a chi blast attack. By creating a spiral with an ally in it's center, the ally is pushed forward an extreme speed while the chi of the other attack is countered by the spiral. With the blast countered the ally can attack with impunity."_

'Wow, but what's chi?'

_"Chi is the invisible life force or vital energy that flows through all living things. It is thought to be inherited and also derived from food and air."_

'Oh'

Then the classroom door opened to reveal Kakashi, "Tell us, sensei, why are you late?" Naruto said.

"Oh well...meet me on the roof." Kakashi said, then dissapeared in a poof of smoke.

"Whatever" Naruto said, then ran out of the classroom to the roof leaving Sasuke and Sakura behind who just walked.

After two minutes, everyone was at the roof top. "Alright, let's introduce ourself, one at a time."

"Introduce ourselves? What are we supposed to say?" Sakura asked.

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that." Kakashi said.

"Why don't you start first? So we can see how it's supposed to work." Naruto said.

Then he said lazily, "Me? My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes...I don't feel like telling you that, things for the future, haven't really thought of that, and my hobbies...well I have lots of hobbies."

'That was lame he just told us only his name.' both Naruto ad Sakura thought. _"Don't under estimate him, even though he seems lazy that doesn't mean he's not dangerous, so don't reveal yourself yet, and remember this expect the unexpected." _'Aright'

"Okay, you on the right start." Kakashi said, looking at Naruto.

"My name used to be Naruto Uzumaki, but now it's Naruto Saotome, and before you ask, I won't tell you why I changed my last name till I am positive that I can trust you same goes for my likes, dislikes, hobbies, and my dreams." Naruto said with a little serioius look on his face.

'Interesting'

'Whatever'

'He's just trying to act cool like Sasuke, which will never happen.'

"Alright next, next." He said.

Then Sakura started and said with a smile, "I'm Sakura Haruno, what I like uhh, I mean the person I like is..." Looking at Sasuke who ignored her, "uhh my hobby is...my dream for the future is..." then laughed like a fangirl, thinking about it, then Kakashi said, "And what do you hate?"

"NARUTO!" she yelled after she went back to reality.

"So, I got over you, why should I care?" Naruto said with a blank look but Sakura ignored him.

'Hmmm, a fangirl, mostly all the girls her age only cares about boys than becoming a Kunoichi.'

"Last one"

"My name...is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate alot of things and I don't particurly like anything, what I have won't be a dream because I will make it a reality, I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone."

'He sure he meant he's going to kill Itachi.'

'Sasuke is so COOL!'

'I wonder who do he want to kill.' _"Who knows."_

"Alright, each of you are unique in your own ways, we will have our first mission tomorrow."

"What mission are we going to have?" Naruto asked.

"It's a test that the four of us will do together, it's a survival exercise."

"I thought we were supposed to have a real mission not more practice, we already did this stuff in the Academy, that's how we got here." Sakura said.

"This isn't like your previous training."

"Then what kind is it then?" Naruto asked once again.

The Kakashi chuckled behind his mask.

"What's so funny? It was just a normal question." Sakura said to Kakashi.

"Well if I told you the answer, you not going to like this."

"Try us" Naruto said.

"Of the twenty-seven graduateswho just came here only nine are actually accepted to be Genin the others would be weeded out and would be sent back to the Academy. In other words, this is a make it or brake it pass, fail test, and the percent of you failing are at least 66%."

Then Sakura had a shocked looked while Naruto and Sasuke tensed hearing that.

'That was unexpected.' _"WHAT DID I TELL YOU BEFORE?" _'What?' "E_XPECT THE UNEXPECTED! YA DOPE!" _'Oh yeah' Then Naruto nervously laughed, but no one seems to noticed.

"I told you, you wouldn't like it." Kakashi said.

"Then what was that graduation test for anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Oh that, that was for selecting candidates that might become Genin or not. That how it works, and I decide if you pass or fail, be at the designated training spot at 5 AM and bring your Ninja gear."

'I won't give up.' Naruto thought. _'That's right and I will make sure of it.' _Ranma said.

'If I fail, I will be seperated from Sasuke, this is a trial of love.' Sakura thought.

When Sasuke heard it, he clentched his hands.

"That's it you're dismissed, oh...tomorrow you better skip breakfast or else you'll puke."

Then the three kids eyes widened, then Kakashi dissapeared.

Then Naruto said as he stood up, "I gotta go." Then Naruto jumped off the roof to land on the tree branch that was next to the school, then once again jumped one more time to land on the ground and began to run back to the forest.

When Naruto came back to the spot that him and Ranma trained in he made a clone of himself and knocked it out for Ranma to come out.

_"Okay let's continue where we left off." _Then they walked to the stream, Ranma said, _"Let me see you catch a fish one more time." _Then Naruto repeated what he did this morning and caught a fish when he showed it to Ranma, Ranma just nodded and then he let it go.

_"Now catch two fishes one on each hand in the middle of the water."_

Then Naruto nodded and took off his shoes, then rolled up his sleeves and took off his pants to reveal black shorts. Then he placed them near a tree that was five feet away from the stream.

Then Naruto went in the stream and went to the center ignoring the fact that he turned into a girl again. When she concentrated he stood like a stone so the fish won't be scared to be near her when she saw some fishes getting near her then he thought who she should catch and when she found two fishes coming from behind her, readied her dhand and then when she saw how close they are then as fast as she can, she caught both of them in each of her hand.

"I-I-I did it. COOL! I DID IT!" Then Ranma smirked as he saw her jumping all around after she let the fishes go, then Naruto put on her clothes, _"Nice job, and that was on your first try." _Ranma said as he clapped. _"We have no time to lose we need to get some chestnuts before it's time to sleep."_

"Okay, let me get some from Teuchi and while I'm doing that you can make the fire." Then Ranma nodded then Naruto left after unsealing his scroll to put warm water over his head and sealed them, leaving Ranma in the woods to make fire.

* * *

><p>In Ichiraku's,<p>

When Naruto came in Naruto greeted to Ayame and Teuchi and asked, "Do you have any chestnuts?"

"Yeah I have one right here. What do you need it for anyway?" Teuchi asked.

"It's for training." Naruto said with a big smile.

"Here ya go, I just bought two today to eat it, but you can have one."

"Thanks" Naruto said as he carried them back to where he left Ranma, but before he went to the forest he made fifteen clones of himself and told them to move all his stuff to the Namikaze district as he through his keys and the deed for the Namikaze district to a clone then left.

* * *

><p>In the Forest,<p>

After six straight hours of practicing the 'Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire' technique, without stop, Naruto perfected it.

_"I think it's time to go and we need to eat alot of food so we can get ready for the survival exercise, besides it's almost 7:30 PM."_

"Alright" Then when he said that fifteen clones of Naruto came back sweating and panting. Then one of the clones walked up to them and gave Naruto his keys and the deed to the Namikaze district.

"Here you go boss, we moved all of the stuff to the Namikaze district, except the things that belongs to the appartment like the bed and the refrigerator." One of the clones said.

"By the way, do you want us to take you there? It took us a while to get there." Another clone said.

"Sure lead the way." Naruto said.

Then the clones jumped over trees and saw a big house, no, mansion that has a gate infront of the house like any other district like the Uchiha's or the Huuga's and it looks like that it took over one-eighth of the village.

"WOW!" Naruto and Ranma yelled as they saw it.

Then Naruto saw a lock on the gate and asked the clones, "How did you get through it?"

"Easy, there was a key on the deed so we used it."

"Oh" He said while scratching the back of his head.

Then he unrolled the deed and on the right end corner there was a key that was taped to the deed so it won't fall off. Then he opened the gate and walked in, after that he turned to his clones and said, "Thanks you guys, you worked really hard and now I need to eat, then rest." Then he disspelled them even Ranma.

After the clones disspelled, Naruto began to have the clones memories of when they moved the stuff into the district, where they put it and the rooms they looked. Then he shook his head and orginized is head so he won't have a major headache.

After eating 6 Ramen noodles he choose a room, then took a shower and fell a sleep.

* * *

><p>At the designated training spot,<p>

At 5:00 Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto met up waiting for Kakashi to show up.

After 30 minutes they all ended up sleeping and after an hour and 30 minutes they woke up and in 3 minutes Kakashi showed up.

"Morning everyone, ready for your first day?" He asked.

"HEY, YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura yelled, while Naruto and Sasuke glared at him.

"Well you see, a black cat" Naruto bagan to tense up, but everyone except Kakashi noticed it. "crossed my path so I had to take the long way."

The only reaction he got was a blank look on Sasuke, and glares from the other 2.

"Well let's get started." He said and walked up to 3 posts and put a timer on the middle pole.

"Here we go, it's set for noon." Then he hit the button for the timer to start, then the 3 gave him confused looks, then he pulled out 2 bells and said, "Your assignment is very simple, you just have to take these bells from me, that's all to it. If you can't get them by noon, you will be going without lunch and you'll be tied to those posts and you'll watch as I eat my lunch in front of you."

Then all of the 3 kids' stomache growled, 'So that's why.' Sasuke thought.

'He told us to not eat breakfast to make it harder on us.' Sakura thought.

'Ah man, I'm really hungry.' Naruto thought. _'Doesn't matter, if you want to be the master of 'Anything Goes Arts' then you have to prove you can fight and beat your opponent even if you haven't eaten.' _Then Naruto's hands clentched. 'Yeah, I can do it, if I want to become Hokage and become the Master of 'Anything Goes Arts' then I to prove that I can beat my opponent even if I didn't eat.'

"Wait a minute, there's 3 of us, how are we supposed to get 2 bells?" Sakura said.

"Well that way one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualify for failing to complete the mission." He answered. "That one goes back to the Academy, then again all 3 of you will flunk out too. You can use any weapons, including shurikens, if you're not prepared to kill me you won't have the ability to take the bells."

"THOSE WEAPONS COULD KILL YOU SENSEI!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh so you don't want to pass."

"Of course I do."

"Then you have to have the intention to kill me."

'If you want the intention to kill you, then the intention to kill you you'll get.' Naruto thought with a smirk, _'That's right, let's get him but remember don't under estimate him.' _'Alright'

"Okay, get ready, and...START!" Kakashi yelled, after that they all hid.

* * *

><p>In the Hokage tower,<p>

"Iruka, what do you wish to see me about? I don't think you came here to just drink tea with you and chat." The Hokage said.

"Naruto has been assigned to squad 7, the Jounin in charge of that group, just how tough a trainer is he?" Iruka said.

"Kakashi you mean, you are concerned about him."

"I am, I heard a rumor about his training methods." Then the Hokage pulled out a book out of his Hokage robe and placed it on the table.

"What's this?"

"All the trainies that ever been assigned to him. Those who passed and those who failed.

Then Iruka asked, "May I?" and when he looked through the book he had a surprised face and thought, 'This...this is'

* * *

><p>At the designated training spot,<p>

'Ranma I don't have much time left till I'll be knocked out from hunger so I'll have to fight him fast, so that you can finish him off is that okay with you?'

_"Don't you have any food pill?" _'I do, but when I'm knocked out I'm going to quickly use it so that when you take over my body, you can have some energy use my body easily than feel like you have been slowed down by my body.'

_'Alright then, go ahead, but remember even if you haven't eaten I can fight since I'm just a soul.'_

"Ninja must know how to conseal their movements and hide affectively." Kakashi said. 'They understand that much.'

Then Naruto appeared infront of Kakashi and crossing his arms while yelling, "YOU AND ME, FIGHT RIGHT NOW! FAIR AND SQUARE! LET'S GO!"

Then Kakshi tilted his head, confused.

'Fool' Sasuke thought.

"You know compared to the others, you're a little bit weird." Kakashi said, but Naruto ignored it and began to run at Kakashi. When Naruto saw Kakashi put his hands in his opouch he jumped back alarmed. "Shinobi battle techniques, part 1: Teijutsu, the physical part."

'Teijutsu, that's hand to hand combat. Then why is he pulling out a weapon.' Then Kakashi pulled out an orange book that said, 'Make Out Paradise'.

"What the?" Naruto said.

"What are you waiting for? Make a move." Kakashi said.

"Why are you reading that book?"

"Why? So I can see what happens next, of course. Don't let it bother you, with your weak attacks it doesn't matter if I'm reading or whatever."

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO USE IT!" Then he ran and pulled back one arm on his right and his left forward ready to punch.

When Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura heard him say that, Kakashi was alert and Sasuke and Sakura looked carefully on what he's going to do.

When Naruto was close to Kakashi he yelled, "CHESTNUTS ROASTING ON AN OPEN FIRE!" then he began to launch punches at Kakashi, who tried to dodge all the attacks, was hit on the stomache and was pushed backwards to the ground.

Then Naruto smirked that he was able to launch a punch on Kakashi, while Sakura and Sasuke had shocked looks, but Naruto frowned when there was a poof and the Kakashi he thought he beat was actually a log.

'Substitution Jutsu' Naruto thought.

Then Naruto heard Kakashi say, "Don't let your enemy behind you."

'A hand sign to focus his chakra, is that the sign of the Tiger?' Sakura thought. 'That's dangerous, he could destroy Naruto with that.'

'That hand sign is for fire jutsus.' Sasuke thought. 'He's not toying with Naruto, he's going to demolish Naruto.'

"NARUTO GET OUT THERE QUICK, HE'S GOING TO DESTROY YOU!" Sakura yelled revealing her hideout.

"Too late" Kakashi said as Naruto looked at Sakura's direction. "LEFT VILLAGE, SECRET FINGER JUTSU!" Kakashi yelled then poked Naruto in the put with the Tiger sign, who jumped from the pain, "THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!"

"That wasn't a hand sign at all, just poked him." Sakura mumbled.

"Those 2 are just total idiots." Sasuke mumbled.

Then Naruto fell in the river, "I wonder where he got that from." Then he looked at his book and said, "Okay, where was I?" and began to read.

'That must be against the rules, he's a Jounin, we can't possibly match his strength.' Sakura thought while Sasuke was ready to throw some kunais and shurikens.

Then Naruto turned into a girl and thought, 'I can't end it like this.' Then she swam up and trough some shurikens while thinking, 'I'll attack from the water, NOW!'

But Kakashi caught it with 2 fingers, 1 shuriken on each finger.

Then Sasuke put his hand away from his pouch from what he saw, 'It can't be.'

* * *

><p>In the Hokage tower,<p>

"This is worst than the rumors." Iruka said when he looked at the book.

"Kakashi's test may be a bit more difficult than the others." The Hokage said.

"A bit more difficult? Not a single student have ever passed his test." Iruka said to the Hokage.

"That's true, they all tried but not one of them would live up Kakashi's standards. So they were all eleminated." The Hokage said.

* * *

><p>At the designated training spot again,<p>

After Naruto at a food pill she swam up to the surfuce after throwing those shurikens, "Although you won't take a bell by noon..." Kakashi said as his back was turned.

"I KNOW, I KNOW! YOU TOLD US THAT ALREADY!" Naruto interupted.

"You look pretty wobbly." As he turned around he gave a confused look at what he saw.

"That's because you told us not to eat." She replied angrily.

'Breakfast? I didn't even have dinner, a really bad idea to go on a diet.' Sakura thought as Sasuke and Sakura's stomache growled, also giving a confused look at Naruto.

"But you know, I can still beat you even if I am starving." Naruto said with a smirk while Kakashi walked away.

Then the river began to make noise and about seven girl Narutos came out. "HA, YOU'RE OVER CONFIDENT SENSEI! tHAT'S WHY YOU AREN'T READY FOR A SHADOW CLONE ATTACK!" One of the clones said. Then the real Naruto poofed and there stood the girl version Ranma, but no one noticed as they were distracted by the girl Narutos.

'Seven girl Narutos? What? There not images, their real.' Sakura thought as she heard the clones' foot steps. 'How could he do that?'

"It looks like the stories are true, he can create Shadow Clones." Kakashi said to himself.

Then six girl Narutos surrounded him with girl Ranma in the middle. "Great technique, but I don't think you can maintain it all for long since you used to transformation jutsus. You talk like you're the best, Naruto, but you're still the worst student." Kakashi said.

Then Kakashi was grabbed by the back by the seventh girl Naruto. 'WHAT? HE GOT ME FROM BEHIND!' And then she said, "Didn't you say to not let your enemy get behind you, good advice sensei."

Then the girl Ranma jumped at him while the others held him still. "THIS IS FOR HITTING NARUTO IN THE BUTT EARLIAR!"

'When did Naruto get all cool even if he turned into a girl?' Sakura thought.

Then she punched Naruto on the face for some reason. "What the? KAKASHI HATAKE! IF YOU MAKE ME HIT NARUTO'S CLONES AGAIN, I'M GOING TO COME BACK AGAIN AND USE YOU AS A DUMMY!" Girl Ranma said.

Then the Narutos looked at girl Ranma and she said, "You, do you have it?" She said to the Naruto that once held Kakashi.

"Of course." She said as she gave Ranma the two bells then dissappeared with the others. Then Ranma smirked and yelled, "SAKURA, SASUKE, COME OUT HERE!" Then when Sasuke and Sakura appeared with shocked faces. "Here, I don't need it." As she said then gave each one a bell leaving her with nothing.

"Why?" Sakura said.

"Because even though we don't get along, we are a team so that means we don't betray eachother and we never leave them behind."

Then Kakashi appeared and said, "Sasuke and Sakura seeing as you got the bells you can eat, while Naruto..."Kakashi said.

"Ranko" Girl Ranma interrupted.

"What?" Kakashi said.

"Call me Ranko in this form." The girl Ranma, Ranko, said.

"Alright, Ranko I'll have to tie you up to a post."

"Whatever" Then she walked up to the post so Kakashi can tie her up.

* * *

><p>Hokage tower,<p>

"Unbelieveable, Kakashi has never passed a single student, he fails all of them." Iruka said.

"Iruka, This group is young, even I can not say if it is good for them to face the dangers of life." The Hokage said. "However, Kakashi was correct all those who failed."

* * *

><p>Training spot,<p>

"Even though you two got the bells you didn't get the purpose to this test. So I'm going to drop all of you out off the program."

Then Sakura had a look off shock, while Ranko showed no emotion, and when Sasuke heard that he attacked Kakashi. But Kakashi dodged it and turned Sasuke around so he can sit on top of him with the kunai Sasuke was using to attack him, and pointed it at Sasuke's neck wiith his hand.

"All of you care about yourselves that you didn't try to help Ranko when she got me." Kakashi said, "Sasuke, you thought they were far beneath you that you didn't want to help her, Sakura, you only care about Sasuke that you didn't even think about helping her and Ranko you do everything on your own, everything. Ninja missions are in squads with different indivituals. Think, why do we do that?"

"Teamwork" Then everyone looked at Ranko who just back looked at them.

"That's right, why do you think Ranko's clones caught me? Because they worked together, but that's why she failed it was with the clones not with real people with different personality." Kakashi said.

"Of course different skills in a squad make them unique, and with teamwork it would make the squad more unique than by themselves. If the indivitual put themselves above the squad it would lead to failure and death. For example," Then Kakashi pulled out his ownkunai and put it near Sasuke's neck, "Sakura kill Ranko, or Sasuke dies." then Sakura had a shocked look on her face while Ranko's fist tightened. "That's what happened when you are in a mission." Then he pulled his kunai away then Sakura calmed down.

"Wow, that scared me." Sakura said.

"The enemy takess a hostage and you've got a possible choice of someone ends up dead. On every mossion" Then he gets up, "someone's life is on the line." then he walked up to a big stone, "Did you look at this stone the names in graved on it? They are all Ninjas who were honored as heroes in our village."

"Why are they heroes?" Ranko said.

"They were K.I.A."

"Oh, so they were killed in action."

"This is a memorial stone, the names of my closest friends are in graved in here." Then the three had sad looks.

The Kakashi looked at them and said, "I'm going to give you all one more chance, and I'm going to make it much harder on you, you have 3 hours to try it again. It lunch now to build up strength and remember don't feed Ranko since she don't have any bells. And if any of you feed her that person would imediately fails."

Then Ranko said, "I don't need food to bet you again, I've met many people and if I can bet them, I can beat you."

"Oh really? Then let's see you can after lunch."

"You got it," Then she smirked and said, "kid."

Then Kakashi disappeared after Sasuke and Sakura took there food.

* * *

><p>Hokage tower,<p>

"I'm leaving" Iruka said to the Hokage when he stood up to leave.

"Iruka listen to me,"

"Huh?" Iruka gave the Hokage a curious look.

"if they pass or fail, you must not blame Kakashi." The Hokage said.

"Right" then he bowed and left the room.

* * *

><p>Training spot,<p>

Then Ranko looked at them confused when she saw them not eat, and said, "Why aren't any of you eating?"

"Because we're a team," Sasuke said, "if you won't eat, we don't eat."

"Besides we need to repay you for giving us the bells." Sakura said.

Then Ranko smirked then she said, "You hear that, Kakashi, we're a team. And if one of us don't eat then none of us don't." Then Sasuke and Sakura gave her confused looks and then Kakashi appeared and said, "Yes I heard them."

"Then do we pass?"

"Yes you all pass." Then Sasuke and Sakura gave confused looks and then Kakashi answered there unsaid question, "You're the first squad that ever passed, the others did what I said, and failed on to every trap. They couldn't think for themselves, a ninja must see through deception. In the Ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their friends are worst than scum."

Then Ranko smirked and said, "Get me out of here, Kakashi, before I decide to use you as a dummy right after I get our off here."

"Oh don't be like that, I was going to get you out of there." Kakashi said, when he remembered the 'Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire' technique.

Then he cut Ranko out of the post and then Ranko said, "Just rememeber to never mess Naruto or me." and before anyone could say anything she began to jump in the forest to the Namikaze district.

* * *

><p>In the Namikaze district,<p>

After Ranko was in the Namikaze district, she went to Naruto's room and went to the private bathroom in his room through the door. Then she put her hand under the sink facent and put hot water. After she turned back into himself he turned the facent off and went out of the room so he can look around.

When he looked around he saw a room that said, 'Private Studies' and when he went in there he sew a room full of dust.

In the room was a desk with a chair, lamp, papers and pencils. And theres shelves around the room, on the left full of books, and on the other side full of scrolls.

"What the?" Ranma said, then he looked at the books and when he took a book out, he looked through it, and it was full off Jutsus.

"Ha, I think I found some homework for you Naruto, I wonder how he will react when he wakes up and remembered what I did when he was knocked out." Then he put the book back and looked at the scrolls, and when he took one and looked through it, and it has a Jutsu in it.

Then he put it back and looked at another scroll it has a picture of the same pressure point chart that Hopposai had to help Ranma have his strength back even though he was the cause of it, but it was not riped.

"Minato must have taken the pressure point chart too and copied it since the original was ripped and taped back together."

Then he put it back and went back to Naruto's room to sleep and when he was sleeping there was a poof and Naruto appeared where Ranma used to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After a Month,

In the Forest, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi was in the middle of a mission. "Sasuke, I'm in point B." Sasuke said over the walky-talky. "Sakura, I'm in point C" Sakura said over the walky-talky. "...Naruto, I'm in Point A" Naruto said over the walky-talky.

"You're slow Naruto." Kakashi said over the walky-talky.

"Whatever, I want to know what we are after."

"You'll see, it's your fault for not listening."

"Fine"

"Okay squad 7," Then Kakashi saw something move "... THE TARGET HAS MOVED!" Kakashi said. "FOLLOW IT!"

Then they followed it, but quietly.

"What's your distance from the target?" Kakashi said.

"I can barely see it, but it's five meters, I'm ready so give us the signal."

"I'm ready too." Sasuke said.

"So am I." Sakura said.

"Okay...NOW!" Then they jumped after it.

Then Naruto was the first to catch the...Cat, but he didn't notice what he caught.

"Does the target have a red ribbon on the right ear?" Kakashi said, over the walky-talky.

"Affirmative, we got the possitive I.D." Sasuke said.

"Right, lost cat, Tora, captured, mission accomplished."

When Naruto heard what he caught he freaked.

"AHHH! CAT! GET IT AWAY!" Then Naruto through it away, but the cat attacked him since Naruto grabbed him.

"NO! GET IT AWAY! GET IT OFF ME!" Then Naruto frooze ignoring the scratches the cat is gave him, then he...Meowed.

"What the? Why is Naruto scared of a cat? And why did he meow?" Sakura said.

"Who knows?" Kakashi said as he appeared.

Then Naruto pushed the cat away, when it looked at Naruto he pounced at him, who just dodged it and hissed. Then Naruto was about to pounced back to the cat but Kakashi took the cat and hid it behind him before Naruto could see it and pounce on it.

Then Naruto was on four and looked around for the cat, then he jumped onto a tree and scratched the tree, like a cat scratching a scratch post, while purring and sometimes meowing.

"NARUTO, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? GET DOWN FROM THERE?" Sakura yelled at Naruto.

Then Naruto looked down at her and shook his head and meowed.

"NARUTO! COME DOWN HERE PLEASE!" Kakashi yelled at Naruto, who looked at Kakashi confused, then he took a nap in a cat like way.

"What's wrong with him? He's acting like a cat." Sasuke said.

Then Kakashi had an idea, then he gave the cat to Sasuke and walked up the tree slowly and quietly to Naruto. When Kakashi was near Naruto, he pushed Naruto off the branch and when Naruto woke up, on instincts he prepared the landing and landed on his feet and hands like a cat. "MEOW!" Looking at Kakashi up in the branch.

"Sorry Naruto, I had no other choice." He said as he jumped down from the tree, then Naruto hissed and jumped away in the trees toward the village. Then Kakashi sighed and looked at Sakura who had a shocked look on her face and then he looked at Sasuke who gave a little look of shock.

"Seeing that Naruto is going back to the village and we have our target. We can go back to the village, go to the Hokage tower to give the owner back it's cat and then we can find Naruto." When Sasuke and Sakura was out off their shock, they nodded in understanding.

* * *

><p>In the Hokage tower,<p>

When Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi who is holding the cat came in the room they saw the owner of the cat, who was a fat lady, Iruka, the Hokage and...Naruto, who was purring from the attention he got from Iruka and the Hokage.

"How did you found him?" Sakura said.

"We didn't found him, he found us." Iruka said.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi said.

"Three minutes before you came we were waiting for you guys to come, we heard a meow and when we turned we saw him like this." The Hokage explained as Kakashi gave the woman back her cat, who was whining about being squished. After the woman payed and left, the Hokage sighed, then he said, "So I'm guessing you want to know why Naruto is acting like this, right?" Then everyone in the room, except himself and Naruto, who didn't understand them, nodded.

"You see, Naruto was frightened of cats for some unknown reason and when a travaler found out about it, he tried to help Naruto face his fears and it has gotten worse. Not only is he scared of seeing cats now, he's scared when he hears the word, 'Cat or Kittens.' Seeing that when the travaler helped it envolves cats and kittens."

"So why is he acting like this?" Sasuke asked.

"Well you see, that's the worst part when Naruto's fear became beyand a certain point, the only way for him to get over that fear is to become a cat himself and no one is able to reach him. The only people that can reach him are the ones closest to him, so I'm guessing me, Iruka, Teuchi and Ayame and they have to try and snap him out of it or you can just splash him with hot water to snap him out of him, since he is acting as a cat and since cats hate water it would snap him out of it."

"Um, I understand but why hot water?" Sakura said.

"If this happened to you instead of Naruto, would it be better if you were splashed with cold water or hot water?" The Hokage said.

"Cold water, I don't want to feel like I burned."

"Exactly, it would definitly be a shook that I'm positive that it would snap him out of it." Then everyone looked at Naruto as he began to yawn while stretching, then curled up in a cat like way and took a nap. While Kakashi went out the room to get hot water in the bathroom with out people noticing.

"Alright, I have the hot water in here." Kakashi said as he came inside the room with a bucket full of hot water.

Then he walked around the desk and held the bucket over Naruto's head and when he tilted the bucket. They heard a "MEOW! AH! STOP THAT!" After Kakashi emptied the bucket he felt someone lift him up by the collar, then they heard a, "DAMN IT, KAKASHI! YOU CAN'T JUST DUMP HOT WATER AT PEOPLE!" They looked at Naruto who was soaked from head to waist, they can see his muscles that was hidden behind his big dark purple chinese shirt. Then Naruto took out a book from his pants pocket that wasn't wet.

"Kakashi be glad that you didn't soak this book, if you did I'm going to use you as a dummy when I practice." Then Kakashi scratched the back of his head and said, "Sorry Naruto, you wouldn't stop acting like a cat so I had to."

Then Naruto realized that he wasn't in the forest and gave a confused look, _'You turned into a cat and he turned you back to normal with hot water.'_

Then Naruto growled as he crossed his arms infront of his chest and said, "Whatever, but you know you didn't have to splash me with hot water that made me feel like I was on fire."

Then Kakashi laughed nervously, and when Naruto looked around and realized that the cat wasn't here, he puzzled the pieces together and guessed what happened.

Then the Hokage changed the subject as Naruto and Kakashi walked around the desk so they were with Sakura and Sasuke. "Now for squad 7's next mission, there are several available tasks, among them are baby sitting the counsellor's three year old, helping his wife shopping, digging up potatoes..." Then Naruto interrupted, "NO, NO, NO! I WANT A REAL MISSION SOMETHING CHALLENGING, SOMETHING EXCITING! NOT THIS LITTLE KID STUFF! COME ON OLD MAN!"

'He's got a point.' Sasuke thought. 'He's such a pain.' Sakura thought. 'I knew this was coming.' Kakashi thought.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU JUST BECAME BRAND NEW GENIN FOR A MONTH WITH NO EXPERIANCE! LIKE EVERYONE ELSE YOU START WITH SIMPLE MISSIONS TO DEVELOP SKILL LEVEL TO IMPROVE YOURSELF!" Iruka yelled.

"WHAT? BUT HE TOLD ME THESE ARE JUST CHORES! I'VE BEEN TRAINING THIS WHOLE TIME, I EVEN LEARNED A COUPLE JUTUS AND I LEARNED HOW TO WALK ON TREES EVEN HOW TO WALK ON WATER, BOTH WITH OUT HANDS." Naruto yelled back, while everyone in the room, except Naruto himself, the Hokage and of course Ranma, that is if he counts, showed a look of shock.

_"Watch your cool, if you can't do that, you can't do the __'Heavenly Dragon Strike'. Remember what happened when we practiced. You should be glad that before you started to learn that I thought of an idea of beginning to learn how to make a barriar before learning how to do the 'Heavenly Dragon Strike'. If I didn't think it through the village would have been a mess."_

"Naruto, it seems that you don't understand the tasks you have been given." The Hokage said, "Listen, many different kinds of requests come into our village everyday, from babysitting to assasination, these requests are carefully recorded, analyzed then ranked, A, B, C, or D, depending on their difficulty. We ninja are also ranked ability, the top, Hokage, Jounin, Chunin, and Genin at the buttom. At the highest level we select the missions and assign them to ninjas who are appropriate skill and experiance. And if the mission is successful, we reseave a fee that supports our village and our work. Since you are untried Genin, just started the shinobi path, you are given D level assignments of course."

Then the Hokage looked at them, who weren't listening to the and were listening to Naruto. "...so I had this tontatsu ramen yesterday and I'm thinking miso ramen today..."

"SILENCE!" The Hokage interrupted.

"Oh sorry." Kakashi said as the others looked at him except Naruto who's back was turned on him and when he turned around he said, "Come on gramps, I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm not the little brat that pulled pranks all the time, I'm a ninja now and I want a real ninja mission." Naruto said.

'I'm going to here this later.' Kakashi thought as everyone has a shocked face on the while looking at Naruto, except Iruka and the Hokage, who chuckled at what they heard.

"Naruto wants us to know that he's not a brat, he's a former brat, and he wants a mission. So be it," The Hokage said.

Then the three Genin had a surprised look on their face. "since you are so determined, I'm going to give you a C-ranked mission, you'll be bodyguards on a journey." The Hokage said.

"Really? Then who are we going to bodyguard?" Naruto asked. 'I have to remember to not lose my cool.' Then he breathed deeply, trying to calm down about having a C-ranked mission.

"Send in our visiter." The Hokage comanded.

Then an old man holding a big bottle of bear came in and said, "What the a bunch of snot nose kids." Then he took a drink of bear. "My name is Tazuna, master bridge builder and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that would change the world and I expect to be there safely even if it means to giving up your life."

"Okay let's meet eachother infront of the gate in ten minutes while you prepare for our journey." Kakashi said and when Tazuna, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura left, Naruto made a clone, which made the Hokage and Iruka confused, and then he knocked it out. After there was a puff of smoke there was Ranma, "Hey Ranma can you stay here and explain things to Iruka? I need to get ready."

_"Sure thing." _Then Naruto ran out to get ready.

* * *

><p>After six minutes of explaining about the curse, the cat and the soul thing,<p>

Iruka had a suprised face, and said, "If it's a secret, why are you telling me this?"

_"Naruto trust you to keep it a secret, the Hokage and you know about it, and I also need to tell Teuchi and Ayame about it too when we come back since they are kind to him."_

"Oh, I understand. By the way are you the one to teach Naruto a couple of Jutsus?" Iruka said.

_"Yep, I'm even teaching him how to master some techniques from the 'Anything Goes Arts'. I'm going to teach him all I know, and from the books and scrolls that we found at home, in the Namikaze district. You remember Naruto told you about it."_

"Yea I remember, he was excited about living in a big place, he was even thought about making a clan of his own, but not calling it the Namikaze clan, or the Uzukami clan, he said he was going to call it the Saotome clan." He said with a big smile.

"Then you have to tell him that if wants to make a clan then he has to marry a couple of women to start a clan." The Hokage said with a small smile, thinking about the paper he have to do. Then Ranma nodded.

"By the way, what are you teaching him now?" The Hokage said.

_"Well, for the Jutsu's the last time we did, it was two weeks ago, it took us a week for us to master how to make a barriar, that when you attack a person inside the barriar with a technique or Jutsu it won't cause any problem outside the barriar."_

"Interesting, but why are you teaching him how to make a barriar like that?" Iruka said.

_"Because after we finished learning how to do that for the last two weeks to now, he learned how to do the 'Heavenly Dragon Strike' today before the mission he just finished learning how to do the 'Heavenly Dragon Strike'."_

"What's that?" Iruka and the Hokage said.

_"The 'Heavenly Dragon Strike' was taught to me by Cologne and is a another Chinese Amazon art. You begin by running toward an opponent in a 'perfect spiral'. Your opponent must be really angry or worked up so that they have a hot chi. The spiral gathers up that and when the opponent's attack reaches it's apex you punch up and blast their chi back at them. When perfectly executed the attack creates a temporary tornado many 100m high that literally blows the competition away. I revised this attack to create the 'Heavenly Dragon Strike'-Horizontal Blast. This attack was specifically designed to counter a chi blast attack. By creating a spiral with an ally in it's center, the ally is pushed forward an extreme speed while the chi of the other attack is countered by the spiral. With the blast countered the ally can attack with impunity."_

"It must be a powerful move, but you said chi, what's that?" Iruka said.

_"Chi is the invisible life force or vital energy that flows through all living things. It is thought to be inherited and also derived from food and air."_

"Oh" They said at the sametime.

_"I gotta go, if you got some quests go ask the Hokage. I think he got some answers for them."_ Then Ranma nodded at them, then he jumped out of the window to the front gate.

* * *

><p>When Naruto was close to the gate where he saw Sasuke, and Sakura then he felt some one behind him. Then he swipped a kick to the person behind him when he realized who it was, and when the person dodged he said, <em>"You would attack your own relative." <em>Then Ranma walked infront of him and thumped him on the forehead which made Naruto tumbled on the floor.

"Owww, you and your strength." Naruto mumbled.

_"Okay, remember when you are in a mission never let your guard down, but make sure they don't know that or they would be wary of you."_

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto said with a big smile.

_"And keep your cool."_

Then Naruto deeply breathed then said, "Alright"

_"Good, now go, their waiting for you." _Then Ranma disappeared as Naruto looked up ahead of them where he saw Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna waiting for him and began to have memories of what Ranma, Iruka, and the Hokage. Then he blushed when he heard about having to marry a couple of women to make the Saotome clan.

When Naruto ran up to them he said, "Sorry guys, I was talking to someone."

"Then why are you blushing." Kakashi said.

"Nothing" Naruto said as he blushed harder while looked away and then he began to walk ahead of them.

"Say Mr. Tazuna," "Yeah?"

"Your country is the land of Waves, right?" "Yeah, what of it?"

"Kakashi-sansei don't they have Ninjas there?"

"No, there are no Ninja's in the land of Waves, but in other countries there are hidden villages each with their own different customs and cultures, where Ninjas resigned." Kakashi said.

He countinued, "To the people of this continent, the existance of the Shinobi villages means, 'Strength', military strength. In other words, that's how they protect themselves, and maintain the power of balance with neigherboring countries. The Ninjas are no controlled by any government, their independent and have different sex (Male/Female). "Now a small Island like the land of Waves has natural protection from the sea, so theirs no need for a Ninja village. The five anchient lands that posses Shinobi villages, are the lands Fire, Water, Lighening, Wind and Earth.

They each occupy vast territories, together they are known as the five great Shinobi nations, the land of Fire is the village hidden in the leaves, the land of Water is the village hidden in the Mist, the land of Lightening is the land hidden in the Clouds, the land of Wind is the village hidde in the Sand, and the land of Earth is the village hidden in the Stones. Only th leaders of these hidden villages are permitted the name, 'Kage' which means, 'Shadow' Hokage, Mizukage, Reikage, Kazekage and Suchikage. These are the leaders of the five shadows that rain over thousands of Ninja."

Then Sakura gasped, "Then lord Hokage is totally important." She said like she's happy about it, 'Is that old male really a big deal? I'm not buying it.' Sakura thought.

"HEY, YOU JUST DOUBTED LORD HOKAGE, DIDN'T YOU?" Kakashi said. Then Sakura shook her head nervously, then Kakashi sighed and patted her head to calm down. "Well anyway, there are no Ninjas in a C-ranked mission, so you can relax."

Then Sakura relaxed and said, "And we won't have to run into any Ninjas or anything like that." then Kakashi chuckled and said, "Not likely."

* * *

><p>After an Hour,<p>

When they kept traveling they passed a puddle, which made Kakashi and Naruto confused. When Kakashi saw Naruto who has realized about the puddle he smile under his mask and thought, 'At least one of them noticed.'

Then two enemy Ninjas came out of the puddle and attacked Kakashi with sharp chains that are connected to the two Ninjas, when they circled the sharp chains around him they pulled it and shredded him. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura yelled.

Then the two Ninjas were behind Naruto and they said, "You're next, kid."

When they began to attack him, he dodged all of the attacks and leaped away, 'Cool, I guess after sparring with Ranma the past month, that compared to him with them, their nothing.' _'HA! I think that if I come out that I could beat them easily since I know a couple of Jutsus for being with Minato, plus I learned all the things in 'Anything Goes Arts'._

Then Naruto smirked when they still couldn't hurt him, "You think you could land a hit, let alone kill me like you did to the dummy."

'Why did Naruto say 'dummy'? Kakashi-Sensei isn't a dummy' Sakura thought.

"WHY YOU!" One said then the other said, "YOU MUST HAVE A DEATH WISH TO ACT LIKE YOU'RE STRONGER THAN US!" Then they circled him around like they did with 'Kakashi' but before they pulled the sharp chains Naruto jumped then kicked one of them in the stomache. When he did that Sasuke pulled out shuriken and through it so he could stb the tree with the sharpchains with it too before it hit the tree, then the chains broke apart so the two Ninjas were seperated.

The one Naruto kicked went after Tazuna, while the other is after Naruto. Sasuke ran infront of Sakura, who was ready to take the hit with Tazuna behind her, when the Ninja was close to scratching Sasuke on his shoulder Kakashi appeared holding him by the neck with his arm.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura yelled happily.

'Show off.' Sasuke thought

"Hey is everyone alright?" Naruto said with a smile while holding an unconscious Ninja over his shoulder.

"Sakura, Sasuke nice work protecting Tazuna, Naruto excellent work taking care of the Ninja." Naruto and Sakura smiled, and Sasuke 'hn'ed.

Then Sakura remembered somethiing and looked at where Kakashi was supposed to be when he was attacked, to see just a cut up log.

'Substitute Jutsu' She clarified.

"Hey Tazuna," Naruto said looking at the said person.

"W-w-what?" He stuttered.

"we need to talk." He said as he gave to Ninja ovr his shoulder to Kakashi so he can tie them up to a tree. When he was done tieing them up they woke up ad Kakashi said, "Their Chunin from the village hidden in the Mist, their specialty is relentless attack they keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice."

"How did you know about the ambush?" One of them asked.

"Idiots, a puddle in a clear day when it have'nt rained in weeks." Naruto answered.

"Then why did you leave it to the Genin when you knew it all along?" Tazuna asked Kakashi.

"I could have killed them…but I wanted to see if it was ninja attacking ninja, or if they were after you, and them demanding for you confirmed my suspicions." He paused and tilted his head at the bridge builder. "Even though you paid for a C-Ranked mission this mission elevated to a A or B-Ranked mission."

"Well it's getting more fun, I would like to keep going." Naruto smirked. "How about the rest of you?" Looking at Sakura and Sasuke.

"I'm going." Sasuke said. "Me t-too." Sakura stuttered abit, 'If Sasuke is coming, then so am I.'

* * *

><p>In an Unknown place,<p>

"You failed? YOU FAILED?" Gato said. "What is this? Amateur night? I put out big money for you, I thought you were a hot shot assassins."

"Quite whinning." Zabuza said pulling his long sword out and pointing it at Gato, long enough to be under Gato's neck which scared him. "This time I will go personally, and this sword will be the ast thing he sees."

"You sure about that? Tazuna seems to have high level Ninjas to guard him" Someone asked in the room. "Your first attempt failed they will expect more back, so they will be waiting and watching it will take someone with very edvance skills.

"Who do you think you are dealing with? I am Zabuza Momochi, demon of the hidden mist."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"This fog is so thick, you can't see anything." Sakura whispered as she looked around herself on a boat surrounded by water.

'Hey Ranma, what are you going to teach me next?' Naruto thought ignoring what everyone are talking about.

_"It's called, 'The _Lion Roaring-Bullet' this chi blast is created by the feelings of depression, loss, and worhlessness even anger. One gathers all of that energy and blasts it out at an opponent. Your opponent will feel like they've been struck with a huge fist. If you're really depressed you have a chance to make the perfect attack, a perfected attack will create a 10m crater, and light-sphere 100m wide. Unfortunately this attack is very hard to perfect because once you've suceeded it's hard to stay depressed."__

'COOL!' Naruto thought with a calm look even though his thoughts tells otherwise.

_"You know kid, you have to be careful of the water, it could turn you into a girl in front of everyone."_

'Right'

Then he felt the boat hit something and when he looked he realized they landed to ashore.

'We landed.'

_"Nah really?" _Ranma said sarcastically.

Then they began to walk through the forest in silence.

'I'll bet that there will be someone waiting for us, like the other two.' Naruto thought.

_"There's no way I'm betting with you! Everytime you bet you always win!"_ Ramna exclaimed in Naruto's head.

'Killer of joy' Naruto pouted.

_"You would do the same if I have luck like yours!"_

'You're exaggerating'

_"No I'm not!"_

Naruto just ignored him and continued to pout. However he let it go and continued on with walking along side with the others.

As they walked Naruto and Kakashi felt a presense near by and quietly got ready for any type of attack. As they walked Naruto and Kakashi listened closely to the sound around them, ignoring everything.

When they heard noises from the bushes Naruto quickly pulled out a kunai and shot it to the area.

However he knew that the person relocated to another area using a replacement jutsu when they saw a white rabbit.

Naruto smirked. 'If only we made a bet, you would so have lost.'

_'Yeah, good thing we didn't.'_ Naruto pouted again.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for taking too long. I was helping a fellow author, Rondo23. Please read some of the stories, but I have to warn you they are 'M'.<strong>

**Also I am making new stories.**

**One called, 'Mizuki's Love Life' Crossover of Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)/ Ai wo Utau Yori Ore ni Oborero! or Ai Ore!**

**_It's about a girl, that looks like a male, along with her band mates of Blaue Rosen going to England and some other students, are going to England as one of their new students for the School that represents the England version of Saint Rosen High. However as Mizuki adventures through England by herself, she saw a clumsy maid needing assistant and couldn't help but help a girl in distress. However the moment she met the Young Master and the butler of the manor, her life changed._**

**Another called, 'Two New Hosts' Crossover of Naruto/Ouran High School Host Club**

_**Two honor students gained access into enrolling into Private Ouran Academy for High School. Everyone, but a the ones that found out or knew, thought that the tall one was a boy while the short one was a girl, but they were wrong. What mostly surprised everyone was that the short one of the two was 8 years old. While they were looking for a room to study in, they came across a music room. They didn't think anything wouldn't happen, but they were wrong when they came across a Host Club, and when they broke an expensive vase they were now the Host Club's dogs before turning into Hosts to pay off their debt.**_

**The third's called, 'An Alternate Dimension' Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)**

_**It's about an orphan, who has a passion for dancing and is quite a singer. She was a tomboy who love Koreon boy bands, like SHINee, MBLAQ, Super Junior and others' songs, and some Japanese songs too. When she listen to them with her IPod she would either dance along with the song as one of her favorite members of the song, or sing along with the song. She didn't have any friends, because of her unusual red eyes, so she didn't worry when she died in a car accident, while she was distracted listening to song on her IPod. When she died, she, for some reason, ended up in another dimension. She was lying on the garden, behind the Phantomhive Manor. When someone came across her injured body they took care of her, by the order of the Master of the manor. When she woke up healed, she then became a servent of the Phantomhive manor.**_

**One more announcement, I apologize but I won't continue on. If you wish to adopt the story you can go right a head.**


End file.
